


Contentment

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://lbilover.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://lbilover.livejournal.com/">lbilover</a>'s <a href="http://lbiloverfics.livejournal.com/tag/the%20woodjin%20au">Woodjin</a> Universe, Elijah and Sean enjoy an evening in one another's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Woodjin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114100) by lbilover. 



> For [](http://lbilover.livejournal.com/profile)[lbilover](http://lbilover.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

With Elijah’s head in his lap and Maggie curled up like a furry blanket over his feet, Sean couldn’t get more comfortable. He carded a hand through Elijah’s soft kitten hair, inadvertently brushing a fingertip over one of his pedicles. Elijah made a noise low in his throat, butting his head against Sean’s hand in effort to get more stimulation. Sean grinned. So the Woodjin was feeling frisky, was he? Sean tilted Elijah’s chin up to kiss his lips as he ran his finger firmly over Elijah’s soft, sensitive pedicle. It was going to be a very good night, indeed.


End file.
